


A New Year's Hope

by panofaar



Series: Missing you [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Ending with hope, F/M, M/M, Married Olivarry, a little bit of an AU due to their age and careers, full of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:04:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panofaar/pseuds/panofaar
Summary: His Christmas Wish did not came true…..will his New Year wish, be granted?





	A New Year's Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Happy New Year to everyone, I dreamed of this part of the story, so I decided to write it right away even in a short span of time.
> 
> If there are any grammar mistakes. I apologize in advance, as I only did a little proofreading on this matter.
> 
> I hope I didn't disappoint.
> 
> Please don't hate me.
> 
> Happy New Year once again!

_Beep….beep….beep….._

“......while it’s hard to know exactly what happened due to the size of the vessel making for an unlimited amount of variables, the physical model they built allowed them to do a hydrodynamics study which showed the ship was likely at 20-30 degrees of tilt when it broke in half. Some scenarios showed the stern go down at a 90-degrees angle, as it does in the film, but it can’t also have fallen back with a splash as it does in the movie. The film was therefore incorrect on one point or the other. Cameron believes that they were correct about the vertical stern sinking, since the bow of the wreck indicates that it swung down and broke off, dropping straight down. They were therefore half-right in the movie. Bear, I think your analysis of a 20-30 degrees angle of the stern before it sank while we were watching the movie, although I don’t understand a 100% of it makes sense. Your deductions are correct. This article is interesting, your obsession with this ship is sure topnotch and James Cameron will appreciate your Forensic Skills if you have just joined his team” Oliver laughed while he is reading a latest article about the analysis of Titanic’s sinking, he knows how Barry babbles about it and how the ships tilting is wrong as per his husband which he is correct. But then again it died down, as he knows that the person that he is currently talking to is unresponsive. A single tear escaped his fiery blue eyes.

_Beep….beep…..beep….._

\-----------------------

**Particle Accelerator went wrong, Barry Queen husband of the famous CEO of QC Oliver Queen got hit by lightning and is currently in a coma.**

_Queen Consolidated Applied Sciences Division Head - Mr. Bartholomew Henry Queen, fall into a deep coma after being struck by lightning on the debut of the Particle Accelerator by STAR LABS. According to our sources, he is in critical condition and we are still currently waiting for updates. We would also like to ask Dr. Harrison Wells on his take regarding this matter and his wife Tess Morgan, especially that their Laboratory is in partnership with Queen Consolidated. Will this be the end of their business relationship?_

_More updates will be posted soon and we will try our very best to ask for Mr. Oliver Queen’s take on this matter._

_We are praying for Mr. Barry Queen’s recovery. We cannot afford to lose a brilliant mind in this modern world._

\-----------------------

“Ollieeeeeeeee Honeyyyy, can’t you just cancel that meeting with that witch? You promised that we will go to Central City together” Barry clung to his husband with a pout on his face, which Oliver finds adorable. And he can’t help but kiss those pinkish lips, which only belongs to his beloved husband.

“Witch huh? You love calling Isabel Rochev in that nickname. You and Felicity. I promise I can make it on time to the Particle Accelerator Debut. This will only take like half an hour. Bear, I have to attend to this, you know Russia is one of our largest partners. And we need Isabel’s skills on this situation. So stop pouting. If you do that, I can’t stop myself from kissing you and Isabel will kill me, if I turned out late” Oliver is soothing his husband’s back with a warm smile on his face and Barry stopped his pouting drama and pinched Oliver’s cheek, which left them both giggling like a lovesick teenagers. He deeply understands that Oliver needs to attend on this matter.

They are currently standing on the helipad as Barry will take a helicopter to Central to travel faster. And Oliver will do the same later on.

“Okay, I will wait for you there Ollie. Love you! Finish that meeting as soon as possible, okay?” he kissed his husband lovingly and he rode the helicopter. John Diggle, accompanying him.

But Oliver did not anticipated that this might be the last time that he will see Barry’s beautiful smile again.

\-----------------------

“Oliver, you are doing the right thing” Dr. Caitlin Snow, who became Barry’s permanent Doctor smiled warmly at Oliver, as she is refilling and adjusting the dextrose and oxygen levels of the young brunette.

“Will he really even hear me? Everyday I talk to him Caitlin. Even Mom and Thea, but Barry is still not responding. What should I do? I feel like this is not enough” he is caressing his husbands left hand where the engagement ring and their wedding ring rests.

The Doctor could feel the tribulation in the CEO’s voice. She knows their love story as she became very close friends with Barry. She felt sympathy and the next thing she did is approach Oliver and she sat beside him, they watched Barry in his deep slumber. Everyday she prayed that her bestfriend will wake up soon. She broke the silence to alleviate the blonde’s worries.

“Oliver, I understand how devastating it is seeing the man you love in this condition. You feel powerless to the situation and you think that you are not helping, but you are. The sound of a familiar voice is the best tool for a coma patient. Just believe and continue on what you are doing” as Oliver looked at her all Caitlin could see is the glaze in his eyes and a silent gratitude for her best efforts. She stood up and squeezed his shoulder as a sign of encouragement. Afterwards she left the room to help the others downstairs, as they prepare for New Year’s Eve.

\-----------------------

After Barry’s accident, he was immediately transferred to Starling City for advance care. But over the course of 1 week, his heart always stops and he is having a series of seizures which baffles the Doctors and they can’t make out on explanation about his condition. Oliver never left his husband’s side and it is torturing him, seeing Barry almost slipping out of his grasp.

Until one day Dr. Harrison Wells now on his wheelchair(he also became a victim of the explosion) and his wife Tess, made a visit to the Queen Couple at Starling City.

Oliver was furious upon seeing Dr. Wells. He wants to punch the man as he is the main reason that the love of his life is lying limply on a large hospital bed, fighting for his life. But Moira and Thea had to subdue him and let the man explain himself.

Dr. Wells and Tess deeply apologized on what had happened to Barry. And they felt a deep remorse for it. Both of them became very fond of the young man, due to his wits and intelligence at a very young age.

“Mr. Oliver Queen, we deeply understand how you felt. But please give us a chance to help you. To help Barry. We are completely aware of his condition and the Doctor’s here, as we all know can’t do anything about his current state…..” Dr. Wells was cut off as Oliver spoke to him coldly.

“And you can provide the most advanced medical care unlike this hospital huh? Is that what you want to tell me? You have to remember that my husband helped you in improving those technologies and how could I trust you now after you failed on that Particle Accelerator?” he faced them with a cold expression on his face. 

Tess and Harrison felt chills down their spine as this is the first time they saw Oliver Queen’s wrath.

People in the hospital corridor almost stopped on their tracks, as they can hear Thea and Moira’s altercation to Oliver’s unreasonable decision and attitude towards the couple.

\-----------------------

It took 2 days for Oliver to make his decision, and he thought a lot about it. He felt crestfallen, that the Doctor’s in Starling City General Hospital can’t give him a concrete answer about Barry’s condition. And with John Diggle’s wisdom and advice, he gave Dr. Wells and Tess a chance. And he also apologized for his hostile action towards them.

He decided that he will still support STAR Labs and he knows Barry will also agree to this if he is awake.

So Barry has been pulled out of the Hospital and was transferred to STAR Labs in Central City. With more advanced medical care, he will be under Dr. Snow, Ronnie and Cisco’s watch. Oliver trust these young scientists, as he remembers how Barry give his praises to them. With Dr. Wells and Tess Morgans guidance.

\-----------------------

But Oliver Queen can’t always afford to fly to Central City. Because of his doubled scheduled meetings and presentations. As he also took the Applied Sciences Division Head position, temporarily.

So when he went to STAR Labs one weekend to visit his Barry. He talked to everyone including - Harrison and Tess, if Barry could be transferred to the Queen’s Mansion. All the advanced apparatus could also be transferred and be installed there and he will provide residence to the three young scientists, who is currently taking care of his husband’s well being.

Everyone agreed and 2 days after, Barry is finally home much to everyone’s delight. Although the Barry that went home, is not the same man that they know several weeks ago.

When Raisa saw him, she sobbed beside his bed.

\-----------------------

Barry is currently placed in one of the largest rooms at the Queen’s Mansion, all the STAR Labs technologies are installed. Caitlin and her husband Ronnie has their own room and so is Cisco.

\-----------------------

The three scientists became close to Moira, Thea, and the servants of the Queen household. And to everyone’s surprise they also became friends with Oliver.

They helped in decorating the mansion and preparing the Christmas Eve Dinner. Harrison and Tess were also invited.

And so Christmas came, all Oliver wished is for Barry to open his beautiful hazel-green eyes - to whine and ask for his Christmas gift from his Ollie. And it’s been 8 years and the memory when he proposed to him is still fresh in his mind.

But Barry remained asleep.

The gift that he has for Barry and from everyone, lies beside a large table. Oliver also put their wedding photo and family photo beside Barry’s bed and the musical box which he gave him on their wedding day - he left it open sometimes, playing in loops. So Barry can hear the melody in his dream.

Oliver remained at Barry’s side as he hears everyone sing a lovely Christmas Song downstairs.

“Merry Christmas my Love” and he left a sweet kiss on his lips. He can still feel Barry’s breathing and his heartbeat.

\-----------------------

Oliver still do his duties as the Arrow, he will not stop in saving his City at night and he knows Barry will be disappointed if he will take off the mantle, because of him.

He is grateful for his Team’s support.

After every successful mission, he always tells Barry when he gets home. That if he is only there, it would be a lot more easier.

\-----------------------

It’s New Year’s Eve and everyone is busy preparing downstairs again like last Christmas.

He stayed beside Barry after Caitlin had left him half an hour ago.

Oliver placed his device beside Barry’s bed and played a beautiful melody and he began to sing their theme song “Running Home to you”.

He is so engrossed to his singing that he never noticed the presence of Moira, Thea, Raisa, Caitlin, Ronnie and Cisco. Everyone became teary eyed, as they felt the pain in Olivers voice while he is singing for his beloved husband.

They left the two on their own accord.

As Oliver finishes his song, he can hear the countdown from the living room area. As much as he wants to join them, he doesn’t have the heart to do so and he prefers to stay at Barry’s side.

And when the clock strikes 12 it is already New Year and as he watch the beautiful fireworks from the windows, he made a wish again.

But his beautiful Angel still remains in his deep slumber.

“Happy New Year my Love. I want you to know that I will never give up on you. I love you so much my Bear. I will never give up on wishing that one day, you will wake up and run into my arms again. I know you can pull this through. And yet even in your current state I still can’t help it….to find you so enchantingly beautiful” he continues on caressing Barry’s cheeks, as he took a glimpse of the colorful fireworks outside the window.

As he reached for Barry’s left hand to kiss it, Oliver’s eyes went wide as he felt a surge of electricity from him and a little twitch from his finger.

There is still hope and Oliver Queen will hold unto it.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank everyone for their wonderful comment, kudos and private messages for my Secret Santa Event story - 5 years of missing you. I have decided to make a sequel for it, although the next one might take some time. As I might have to rewatch some parts of Arrow S2 and Flash S1.XD
> 
> And I am currently finishing Dear Daddy's latest Chapter.
> 
> I appreciate comments and kudos for this story. Please tell me what you think.
> 
> You can talk to me directly! Through my tumblr - darknessyuu or Ff.net - fabron.ereese


End file.
